He Wants Her
by TwoPeonies
Summary: Caleb tries to prove just how much he wants Hanna. Spoiler Alert, he succeeds. (Haleb smutty one-shot)


**A/N: This is plot-less smut, written purposefully ambiguous so you can place it in whatever season/situation you want. I enjoyed writing this more than I want to admit, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Leave me reviews if you love Haleb as much as I do.**

She stands there, in the middle of the room, her head tilting as she talks with Spencer. The party started some hours ago, and he's been patient. He's tried to be patient.

But he wants her.

And wanting Hanna isn't like wanting a nice car or a new pair of shoes. It's a hunger somewhere in the center of his body, almost beyond the flesh.

Her eyes flicker towards him, sitting on a couch armrest in the corner, and he feels a rush of blood flood his face. She's been teasing him all night, all light touches and quick pecks and those looks. And now she's caressing her neck, waving the other to imply that it's hot in the room. For Caleb, it really couldn't get any hotter.

Deciding that his patience had run out, he approaches her from the back, sneaks an arm around her waist and pulls her against him possessively. She makes an initial squeak of surprise, then eases into him comfortably. Sweet, sweet torture.

"Alright you guys," Spencer says with a knowing look, "I'll let you go."

"Try the punch," Hanna says as she walks away. There's a moment of complete silence before she twists in his arms and crashes her lips against his with more force than she'd done all day.

"God Caleb," she breathes against his mouth when they pull away. "What took you so long?"

He wants to argue, but that would be an incredulous waste of time when she's playing with the buttons on his shirt and biting the corner of her lip. He kisses her again, pulls away too quickly, then takes her upstairs.

Caleb barely locks the door before she's tugging him towards the bed.

"I've been waiting for you to make a move all night," she says, running her hands down his chest so slowly that he's sure she can feel his erratic heartbeat.

"You've been slowly driving me crazy," he says. "Always flittering about, but not giving me the time of day."

"Well maybe," she grins, "maybe I wanted you to chase me. To want me."

He exhales a breath he'd been holding, then bends down to kiss the crook of her neck. "You don't know just how much I want you," he says against her skin and she shivers beneath him, betraying herself.

"Then show me."

She tastes like honey, sweet but earthy, and her lips move against his with such friction that it's almost painful. But nothing is ever truly painful with Hanna when she's giving herself away like that, so clearly ready that a single caress causes her to breathe harder and buckle under him. Caleb would lie if he said he didn't enjoy teasing her like that, his fingers ghosting over the sides of her abdomen, his mouth kissing down her jaw and ear and neck.

Hanna struggles to unbutton his shirt; her nimble fingers trembling until she nearly rips it open by her own volition. She inhales sharply at the first view of his bare chest, then throws his shirt into the darkness of the room.

"Hanna," he warns as she runs her nails lightly down his back, chuckling in response.

Digs her nails deeper and Caleb inhales sharply, trying to keep composure. She doesn't let him though, capturing his lips with her own before he can take a breath, her hands exploring all the planes of his back and abdomen in a heated frenzy.

She raises herself off the bed slightly then, first for the ease of removing her blouse, and then to press her hip against him, feeling how hard he's gotten for her, thinking how much harder he'll get before she'll offer release. Caleb smirks the way he always does when he's intrigued or teasing, and Hanna presses herself back onto the bed, dragging him down until their bodies are flush. He kisses her ear again, whispers "I hope you're not missing the party downstairs," and she sighs, tangling her hands in his dark tresses.

Caleb is determined. To please her, to satiate her desire, to prove that he can fulfill Hanna in all possible ways. She writhes beneath him when he trails his mouth down her collarbone, to the swell of her breasts barely contained in a lacy black bra. He teases her, tracing his tongue along the scalloped edge, her grip in his hair tightening with arousal.

"Caleb," she says finally, her voice a mixture of annoyance and want. She pushes him away, rises into a seating position and looks at him, her blue eyes wide and the corners of her mouth upturned slightly.

"Everything okay?" He asks, longing to kiss her again.

Hanna grins mischievously, undoing her bra and sliding it off her body gradually, inch by torturous inch. He catches on soon enough, his eyes glued to the movements of her hands, tracing her breasts after the bra has been discarded. He reaches out to pull her close, but she swats his hand playfully, then bends slightly so she can start undoing his jeans. When his erection springs free, even he's surprised at how hard and swollen it is.

"Oh Caleb," she says, not touching him yet, just looking. It's a testament to how she turns him on, because each passing second brings him closer to the edge. "You're so big."

His cock twitches and she reaches out to cup his face, kissing him without any physical contact otherwise, then brings her hands down his neck, collarbones, fingers tracing the contours of his chest and abdomen, and the thin sprinkling of hair below his navel. The closer she gets, the harder he breathes, unconsciously biting his lip, watching her.

She grips his erection what seems like centuries later, moves her hand loosely to lubricate with precum, then deciding it's not enough, licks her hand.

"Slow down," he says, stopping her hand with his firm grip. If he finishes now, the fun will be spoilt.

"No," she says, watching him intently. "I want you to cum."

The words are nearly enough to do that, but she bends down further in a moment's notice, replacing the rhythmic movement of her hand with her mouth. She takes in as much as she can, tongue flicking against the head of his erection with the determination to make him cum now and cum hard. And he obliges her, hands tangled in her silky hair, riding out the waves of ecstasy while still in her mouth.

She kisses him afterwards, and he doesn't waste time moving his mouth down to her breasts, suckling each raised pink nipple until she moans, pulling on his hair and closing her eyes.

"Lie down," he instructs, carefully settling between her legs, still clad in white linen shorts. Not for much longer. She writhes a little as he pulls them off, says, "I see now."

"See what?"

"How much you want me."

He smirks, pulls loose strands of hair behind his ear and kisses up her inner thigh, not breaking eye contact. "I haven't even shown you yet."

She bites her lip, moans softly when his fingers trace her core through the panties, then louder when they're replaced with his mouth.

Caleb intends to tease her a little, much like she did earlier with him. But god she's so wet for him, her scent nearly intoxicating, and all he wants to do is bury himself in her heat, licking and sucking until she's melting in his arms from pleasure.

And she's close to that, because in those moments she remembers why she's in love with Caleb. Not because he makes her body hum with want and satisfaction, but because he'll go to the end of the line to please her, to make her happy and protect her. So when he pulls the flimsy fabric of the panties out of the way, Hanna feels as though she's coming undone already.

"Mmm," he says, eyes moving from her cunt to her face until he traces her folds with his tongue slowly, making her squirm and buckle.

"You're so unbelievably wet," he says, tongue flicking against her clit, then pressing against her entrance, replaced with a finger, then two of them.

She's on the verge when he takes the small bud between his lips and sucks on it. The reaction is almost immediate. Her limbs flail, her head is thrown back and she can't seem to catch her breath.

"Easy," he says, taking her in his arms, caressing her until her body calms.

"You can't do _that_ ," she says some moments later, her eyebrows furrowed, "and then tell me 'easy'."

Caleb grins, strokes her cheek before kissing her, sloppy and still tasting like her, and she kisses him back with as much force as she can spare after her release. He finds his fingers inching towards her abdomen, drawing circles on her skin and feeling strangely satiated. But that never lasts long with Hanna, because she's his Hanna. Sexy, strong-willed and fierce. And he always wants her, to talk, to hold, to kiss and to devour.


End file.
